Dear Diary, Can You Keep A Secret?
by Sasukesgirl100
Summary: Jenny, My OC, gets upset and Sasuke finds her. What will happen? This is her Diary. Oneshot. SasukeXOC. I don't own Sasuke or any Naruto characters.


I made this last night, and I love it! FYI: Jenny is My OC and this is her diary!

* * *

Dear Diary,

Can you keep a secret? Well, I wanted to write this down to always remember the feeling, though I am having some second thoughts... Well, the story begins back this morning...

I was walking down the street in the center of town, and I came across Naruto.

" Hiya Naruto," I said with my cheerful smile, " How are you?"

" Hey Jenny," Naruto stated in that hyperactive voice of his, " I'm good, but I have to get going!"

"Oh?" I asked interested in where he had to go so quickly.

" I'm meeting Master Iruka for ramen!" He said very excited.

" Oh, ok," I said smiling at his cheerfulness, " Buh bye then, I'll see ya later!" I said waving bye to my good friend, Naruto. Then continued walking, I had nowhere to go really, but it was a nice day and I wanted to make the most out of it. I turned the corner and saw Ino. Just great, I thought, Now I have to listen to her rant on about me stealing Sasuke.

" Jenny , I don't know who you think you are hanging out with **_My_** Sasuke, but you better leave him alone," Ino said nearly yelling, " He is mine and you need to back off!"

" Right," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes, " Ok, let's get one thing straight, I'm not I repeat not trying to make Sasuke go all ga ga over me, like you," I said putting my hands on my hips, " Not every girl wants Sasuke ok. So, I don't want to hear anymore crap from you or his fan-girls, got that?" I said in a threatening tone, completely done with her and those damn fan-girls' crap. She looked a little scared and took off. Satisfied with myself, I started walking again. I slowly made my way to the training grounds. I deiced to practice my kunai throwing, because my aim was slowly getting worst. I must have practiced for about an hour, before I got bored and pulled my kunai out of the tree and replaced them in my kunai pouch. I walked into the small forest to the right and walked into a clearing. I sat down and began singing out of habit.

" Hey, Dad, look at me, think back and talk to me did I grow up according plan?

And do you think I'm waisting my time doing things I wanna do?

Cuz, it hurts when you disapproved along

and now I try hard to make it," I song with such pain in my voice, " I just wanna make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you." I stopped, those words were to much. I couldn't handle the memories that song had attached to it. Tears stung my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Even if I was alone, I hated to cry, I felt like such a cry baby whenever I did. I was to busy trying to restrain my tears to notice he walked up. When I finally noticed his presence and I looked up, to see Sasuke looking down at me. Sasuke and myself have been good friends since we met, but never have I let him see me so much as have a sad glint in my eyes. For once in my life, I saw something more then coldness in his eyes, but what was it? He sat down in his 'I'm so cool' way.

" Hey Jen." He said as he would. Funny, he was the only one I let call me Jen.

" Hiya Sasuke-kun." I said with pain still in my voice. Also strange, I was the only one he let call him Sasuke-kun, but that was important right now, I still had pain in my voice! Darn me and my lack of emotional control!

" Hey Jen, what's wrong, " Sasuke asked suddenly, completely shocking me, " I've never seen you with tears in your eyes, your always so bright and cheerful."

"..." I didn't know what to say, mostly because no one had ever seen or cared about me when I was upset, " Nothing Sasuke-kun, don't worry about it." I answered, summoning enough courage to answer.

"..." Was all I got from him. He wasn't convinced and we both knew it, " Then why was you voice so pained when you were singing?" He asked...kinder than usual...?

" EH? You heard that?" I said nearly yelling from embarrassment.

" Just answer the question." Sasuke repeated like I was a little kid.

" I did." I corrected, hoping he'd get the point. I didn't want to talk about it.

" You and me both know that's a lie." He said, pressing the matter even further.

I bit my bottom lip, still trying to blink back tears. Darn it! Why can't I just get over my damn father? I always wondered why my memories were always best remembered with a song, describing my feelings. But, I'm getting off track, and the tears are starting to come back, just thinking about it, maybe I should stop writing...but I really do want to remember, so I'll keep writing. I sat and pondered a moment trying to deiced if I should tell him.

" Sasuke-kun...?" I asked, finally deciding to tell him. He looked me in the eyes, when he did that, it l felt like he was looking right through me and seeing straight into my very soul. I bit my bottom lip at that thought, " I wanted to thank you," I guess that wasn't the answer he was looking for, because he looked very surprised, " I mean..you know," I started fiddling with my hands, for once, I knew just how Hinata felt around Naruto. There was a warm, funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, and my throat was tight, it was getting really hard to say anything, so I did what I could and said, " For everything, I mean, being my friend and always being there for me, and just keeping me company when I was alone." I said, I know it's a lame speech, but I wanted him to know I really appreciated him and treasured him. Those words were the truth and they came out with some pain, but if you want to get red of the pain, it has to come out, right? I must have looked like such a freak, because he looked very surprised. I looked down at my knees, that were hugged to my chest. I felt a hand on my shoulder, looked up and saw Sasuke, had his hand on my shoulder and had a small smile, I was shocked to say the least, but loved his smile. I really think it was a real smile! I can't believe it! I mean he doesn't smile for anyone! I wonder though...why me? But I didn't want to ruin the moment and ask. I smiled, not a fake smile or a sad smile, but a real smile. I did what I thought would fit in this moment, I hugged him. I felt him tense up. Did I do the right thing, I wondered, But, it seemed like the right thing to do, I assured myself, But, he feels so tensed, I'm such an idiot. Just as I was about to let go and leave, I felt him hug me back. My heart skipped a beat, and there was a warm sensation in my chest, it was weird and I had never felt it before, but none the less I did like it. I couldn't help but, smile. That simple hug made me feel so...so...how could I describe it? I just felt so special, an d like someone actually liked me! I must have been the happiest girl in the world at that moment. It may have only lasted a moment, but it felt forever. He let go, though I was more reluctant. I smiled to him, to tell him everything was ok.

" Sasuke-kun, thank you, it always means a lot, the time I spend with you that is!" I said smiling, though I slammed my hands over my mouth when I realized what I had just said, my cheeks were burning from embarrassment.

Sasuke smirked at my reaction, and leaned over and kissed my cheek softly, and got up and left. I sat there wide-eyed, blushing, not completely realizing what just happened. I sat there for a second or two, and it all finally registered and I blushed hard(didn't think that was possible) and brushed my fingers gently across the place he had kissed me. It had a weird, but enjoyable feeling to it. But, what did the hug and kiss mean? Does he like me? But, even if he does, why would he like me? I 'm so plain and blah, nothing special about me... He isn't the person the talk about his feelings, so I can't ask him, and if I do, I might ruin it. Do I love you Sasuke-kun...?

Love,

Jenny

P.S. Maybe, one day, it'll be Jenny Uchiha. Ok, I made myself blush! I guess that thought is selfish, so that's for get I thought it!

* * *

I know it kinda sucks, mostly because I have never felt this kind of thing before. Please Review! You know you want to!


End file.
